Seto's Job Hunt
by chero666
Summary: HEP: PLEASE READ! LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! PG-13 for L and abuse to old people.
1. The Interview

{I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!}  
  
----RECAP----  
  
HEP: "Me, HEP, fired Seto Kaiba in my "'cause I'm Bored, That's Why" fic and now he is looking for a new job"  
  
Chero: "Now, I'm just sitting pretty til the next fic"  
  
================================================================================  
  
  
  
"Seto's Job Hunt"  
  
by chero666  
  
Setting: (Seto's new home... a fucking cesspool of bile and germs...  
  
That's right! An old-folk's home!) {AN: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! _}  
  
Scene: (Seto going through the "Wanted" ads)  
  
Seto: "Well, it's quieter here than usual"  
  
(An old man is being mauled by the pet parrot, a lady is going through epileptic seizures, vomiting too, and a retired WW2 veteran is shooting "Nazi's" with tranquilizer guns)  
  
Seto: (ducking an incomming bullet) "Lets see what we've got here." (looks through paper) "Biological test subjects needed... nah! Tried that last week. The cookies they gave me sucked... not to mention moving..." (shudders) "Umm... an Evangelion Pilot... only 7 spots available... (look at the Eva's picture) nah, I was hoping that they weren't white... not to mention the red lipstick... even says that there is an inevitable chance of death." (sighs) ("And what the hell is Third Impact!?!") "Nevermind... ooooh... a free spot at being a leader of... oh wait, nevermind. It's just Iraq. Uhh... oh! Member needed for a elite team of officers. Experience in taking out dead mutations of nature required. Just call the number and ask for the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team position!" (thinks for a second)  
  
Old man: (clutches his heart and falls next to Seto's feet) "AH!! My... heart... need... medication... room... 3... 2... 6... please..."  
  
Seto: "Get off me!" (kicks him outtathaway and walks into next room) "Guess I won't go for it. I deal with plently of 'Mockeries of God' over here. Why would I want to work there when I live in it. (sits down and looks again through paper) "Hmm... alright! A position at Domino City's most recognized resturant. Meet interesting people and get to wear a respectable uniform... that's my type of place!!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
Setting: (Outside)  
  
Scene: (Seto looking up at his new job)  
  
Seto: (Eyes wide) "You've got to be fucking with me!! Ah HELL NO!! Burger King!?!" (reads the ad again) "Of course it's the most recognized! It's been of Marvin Zindler's 'Slime In The Ice Machine!' for the last 4 months! And it wasn't just for the slime."  
  
{AN: "For those who don't know, 'Slime in the Ice Machine' is a litte section in the news that show resturants that are out of code." O.o}  
  
Seto: (sighs) "Might as well" (walks in)  
  
*******************************************  
  
Setting: (the manager's office)  
  
Scene: (Seto going through the interveiw)  
  
Manager: (writing on a clipboard) "Education?"  
  
Seto: (Leaning on the desk with fist to his cheek) "I'm still in fucking High School"  
  
Manager: "Ok, past occupations?"  
  
Seto: "Former President of Kaiba Corp and spent half my time being in a fanfic created by some demonic kid, his equally demented creation, and a red-headed bodyguard"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Chero: (sneezes for no apparent reason) "What the... oh well."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Manager: "What makes you think that you'd be a valuable employee?"  
  
Seto: "I'm the only one in the last 11 months that applied for this embarrasment of an occupation."  
  
Manager: "Do you work well with others?"  
  
Seto: "Hell no! I'm comming close to shoving that pencil of your's so far up your ass, you can taste the lead!"  
  
Manager: "Last question: How long do you think that you'd be working for this establishment?"  
  
Seto: "Speaking that this 'establishment' is something that not even Satan would put his hell-bound victims through, I'd give myself 3 minutes before burning it to the compost pile that it truely is."  
  
{AN: "We all feel like that sometimes"}  
  
Manager: "Alright! You're hired! You can start today!"  
  
Seto: (sighs) "Alright..."  
  
====================================================================================  
  
HEP: "I'm gonna stop here"  
  
Chero: "How does Seto deal with his new job? Will he be able to keep it? Will he make promise with his threat of arson against the resturant?"  
  
HEP: "Please R&R. If I get one, then I'll continue"  
  
Chero: "C'mon! I'm actually curious!" 


	2. First and Last Day

HEP: "Alright! A review! Time to get to work!!"  
  
Chero: "Ok... we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!... if we did, we'd be living the good life. With the pimp cars and the Bar-B-Ques.  
  
HEP: "Mmm... BBQ... damn I'm hungry."  
  
Chero: "Well, lets get started!"  
  
HEP: (on the verge of tears) "...h-hungry..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (Burger King)  
  
Scene: (Kaiba enjoying his new job.)  
  
Seto: (trying to kill himself with one of the plastic forks they give you when you order a pie after he saw what he looked like in the uniform) "Why won't you let me die!!!"  
  
(Seto sees a customer walk in, but doesn't stop his suicide attempt)  
  
Man: "Hello."  
  
Seto: "Gimme a sec" (stabbing... stabbing... SNAP!) (the fork breaks in half and it reduces Seto into a crying heap) "It's not fair... its not..." (sighs and regains composure) "Ok, whaddaya want?"  
  
Man: "I'd like to have the umm..." (looks at the menu board) "The... uhhh... um... ahhhhh... hmmm..."  
  
Seto: (starts drumming his fingers on the counter)  
  
Man: "Ummmmmm... yeah theeee.... uhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
Seto: (sighs and waits for the order)  
  
(45 minutes later)  
  
Man: "Uhhh..."  
  
Seto: (laying brain-dead on the counter... drooling)  
  
Man: "Ok, I'll just have a coke."  
  
Seto: (eyes shot open and lifts his head off the counter... extreamly pissed) "What the fuck! What the hell do you mean 'just a coke!' Outta my 3 hours working here, I've never seen anyone as fucking retarded as you! What were you doing! Going through your entire life savings in you brain for the last half-hour or something!?!"  
  
Man: (looks like his feeling were hurt) "I just wanted a coke"  
  
Seto: (starts pushing the buttons on his cheap-ass computer hard) "Fine! Fine! Whatever. That'll be 200,000 yen."  
  
Man: "What the hell! It doesn't say that on the menu!"  
  
Seto: "Look dip-shit! I've got to pay for the surgery done for the brain cells I've killed in the last hour! Just pay the fuckin' money or I'll torch your house. Make you decision now, Joe Millionaire Wannabe!"  
  
Man: (Walks out angerly... and crying) "That's it! I'm going to McDonalds!" (Out)  
  
(Seto waves for the next person in line)  
  
Old Lady: (Standing with her walker) "I've been waiting for the last 2 hours for my food! I ordered it, but I haven't recieved it yet"  
  
Seto: "Listen here, Anna Nichole's birth mother! I put your order through! It just hasn't been made yet! I'd go in there and make it for you if it weren't for the fact that I couldn't give less than a rat's-ass about the welfare of my fellow man."  
  
Old Lady: "Well, I've never! I'm going straight to the News for this! How dare you treat me this way! Who do you think you are!"  
  
Seto: "Listen Bambi's mother's remains! I'm a boy who made A LOT of bad choices in his life. One, being, looking up at that grotesque abnormality you call 'a face' of yours! If you don't like it... well who cares!" (Starts taking off his uniform) "Alright, Tipper Gore. if you want piece of me, then bring your happy-ass outside so that we can settle this the way the War on Iraq should've been decided"  
  
Old Lady: "That's it, sonny! Your going down more than my bone structure!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Setting: (The Parking Lot)  
  
Scene: (5 minutes later)  
  
Seto: (With a foot on the old lady and her walker high above his head) "Yeah! Damn straight! Don't try to fuck with me! I've taken down more old people then you have had bypasses!"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Back in the old folks home)  
  
Scene: (Seto looking through the Want ads again)  
  
Seto: "How the fuck was I supposed to know that she was the manager's wife!?!" (starts going through paper again)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEP: "Will he find a new job? Will Seto continue his abuse on the senior citizens? Will I resort to eating leftovers?... probably not"  
  
Chero: "Please R&R!!" 


	3. An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

(Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... damn)  
  
HEP: "Easy come, easy go."  
  
Chero: "Refering to Seto's job at Burger King?"  
  
HEP: "Ummmm... sure... right... yeah..."  
  
Chero: "Nevermind" -_-  
  
** = job offer {Making it easier on ya}  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (That damn old folk's home) {A/N:Talk about a moocher}  
  
Scene: (Seto searching for the next job in line)  
  
Seto: "Ok, then. After that little beating to that old lady, I feel ambitious today. Hmm... **A 'Do-Anything' man needed. Need someone who whould do a job without asking questions or rat us out.** That sound like a decent one... that and the job for **Men needed to strap bombs on themselves and run into random parts of town.**... but this one has health insurance while the other says **Will to Live unessessary**"  
  
(Folds paper and goes out)  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Abandoned warehouse)  
  
Scene: (Interview)  
  
(Seto walks into an empty room with a single spotlight pointing to an chair) (Seto sits down)  
  
Seto: (Voice echoing) "Um... hello! I'm here for the job offer!"  
  
(Lights suddenly turn on, reveiling a fat man sitting in a desk.) (The man spoke in a stereotipical Italian Mob-boss type of way... those types are very common in Japan... O.o)  
  
Man: "Welcome to my establishment. You say that you came for the job offer?"  
  
Seto: "Yeah."  
  
Man: "That's good... (calling out for another person) Hey, Tony! C'm herefor a second!"  
  
("Tony" walked up.) (He wore a suit with dark glasses and a headset walkie-talkie)  
  
Man: "Tony, here, will give you your first assignment."  
  
Seto: "Wow, without an interview?"  
  
Man: "We are a family, here. No need to ask questions... hence the 'Want Ad'"  
  
Seto: (shrugs) "Whatever"  
  
(Tony led Seto to another room containing a huge map of Domino City)  
  
Tony: "The boss wants you to go the the National Bank and set fire to it... do you have experience using flammibles?"  
  
Seto: (burst out into a hysteric laughter)  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Seto: (finally stops laughing and wipes a tear) "Yep, a little... hehe" (still trying to contain laughter)  
  
Tony: 'Good, you need to go inside of the bank and burn it from the inside-out."  
  
Seto: (rubs hands together evilly) "Mission accepted..."  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Domino City National Bank) {A/N: "You have no idea how weird that feels to say"}  
  
Scene: (Seto walking with a headpiece on)  
  
(Tony is giving orders to Seto over the headpiece)  
  
Seto: (walking into the building) "Ok, I'm in. When can I start lighting this place up?"  
  
Tony: "Patience boy, first you must dispose of the security guards."  
  
Seto: (holding the gun Tony gave him) "Sure"  
  
(Seto walks into the nearest door and he hears some guards talking)  
  
Guard 1: "Dude, when I see the next person trying to rob this place, I'm gonna go "Max Payne" on 'im"  
  
Guard 2: "You mean, flying in slow motion and shooting him... that'll be SO fuckin' sweet!"  
  
Guard 1: "Yeah man, after seeing it in a video game, you just got to see if it can be done."  
  
Seto: (opens the door and starts running in there, firing his gun with his eyes closed.) "Die die die die die!!"  
  
(2 minutes later)  
  
(Seto opens his eyes and finds out that the guards hid around the corner)  
  
Seto: (blinks for a sec) "Oh shit!" (Picks up a nearby baseball bat) {A/N: "How the hell did THAT get there!?!"}  
  
Guard 1: "Now's my chance!" (Jumps "Max Payne" style, firing his guns)  
  
(Seto puts his hands up and closes his eyes, waiting for the lead to hit him)  
  
(Nothing)  
  
(Seto opens his eyes and looks forwards) (He sees the guard still flying and shooting in slow motion... apparently his bullets decided to go slow motion also.)  
  
Seto: (looks at his watch for a sec and stands there impatiently) "C'mon, already!" (Crosses his arms and starts tapping his foot on the ground)  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Seto: "Ugh! Pathetic!"  
  
(The bullets are only half the distance away from him, and the guy was STILL in mid-air)  
  
(Finally deciding that it was for the best, Seto walks up to the man (moving around the bullets) and hits him with the bat in the head) (The man crumbled up just like a dead flower... slowly but surely)  
  
(By the time that the guard touched the wall, Seto was walking out the door)  
  
Seto: (Talking into headpiece) "Why didn't you tell me that they were pushovers?"  
  
Tony: "I dunno. Never crossed my mind."  
  
Seto: (Sighs)  
  
(Seto walks into the next room)  
  
Guard 2: (Puts gun up to Seto's head) "Freeze!!"  
  
(Seto stops and looks at him)  
  
Gaurd 2: "What happened to the last guard?"  
  
Seto: "Oh, I took him out."  
  
Gaurd 2: "WHAT! NOOOOOO!!!! He was my Magic: The Gathering buddy!!"  
  
Seto: O.o  
  
Gaurd 2: (runs out to help is buddy)  
  
Seto: (watches him run out) "Uhhhhhhhhh-huh... riiiiiiiiiiight... anyways, I'm here!"  
  
Tony: "Good. NOW you can torch the son-bitch"  
  
Seto: "Alright!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
(later)  
  
Setting: (In a truck outside of the bank)  
  
Scene: (Tony and another guy are listening to the headpiece)  
  
Guy: "What is he doing now?"  
  
Tony: "I think he's about to set the place on fire."  
  
Guy: "How can you tell?"  
  
Tony: "He hasn't stopped laughing like a lunatic for the last 20 minutes"  
  
Guy: "Oh..."  
  
(Sirens can be heard in the distance)  
  
************************************************  
  
(One loud explosion and 5 scenes of Police Brutality later)  
  
Setting: (Old Folk's Home)  
  
Scene: (At the hunt again)  
  
Seto: (reading the paper) "Lousy fat-ass, getting himself caught... I didn't even get paid. Cheap, punk-ass..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chero: "Dude, you've been playing TOO many video games"  
  
HEP: "Shut up. It gets boring trying to talk to my family."  
  
Chero: "Hence, the word 'trying'"  
  
HEP: "Please R&R!!" ^^ 


	4. Responce to a review

WARNING!!! - This chapter is just a remake of an old one. Some might be offended over this way that the author may be acting, please try to accept the fact that he gotten a horrible flame... I'm talking BAD!  
  
{Do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!?... yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... no}  
  
(HEP/me is typing this down with a sweatdrop and a vein popping outta his head)  
  
HEP: "Well... I don't enjoy being called a 'bastard' by an anonymous reviewer... (I deleted that one recently, so it may not be there right now) so I decided to make some changes to the chapter... this is a 'replacement chapter' for the one I just written over. It had some remarks about Jehova Witnesses that seemed to have gotten under the skin of someone out there. I WAS gonna apologize to the reviewer, but that 'You're a horrible person' remark pissed-me-off!!!! I hope, whoever that individual that pissed me off feels better that they temporarily hurt my feelings... but not my ego. I just hope that I can get over this soon so that I can become crazy and fun again."  
  
Chero: (equally pissed) "Yeah, the chapter that HEP just spoke of was just a bunch of inside jokes from him and his friends."  
  
HEP: "Yeah, if you read this chapter already, you don't need to review for it, and I apologize for the crappy-ness of it."  
  
{A/N ---- !!!!!!!!!!!! I replaced the "Jehova Witness" and any parts in accordance with any religion have been deleted and replaced with a crappy cult !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!} - (I'll also put this at the bottom of the page too.)  
  
** [blank] ** = Want Ad  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (That old, crusty retirement home...) {A/N: "Learned a new word!! ^^}  
  
Scene: (... do I really hafta tell you that he's looking for a job again!!!!)  
  
(Seto is sitting in his luxurious wheelchair... the type with the joystick to let you move!)  
  
Seto: "Let's see here... ** Someone to hand out some fliers needed! No prior experience needed.  
  
Come with a dental plan!! ** Oh well... better than nothing."  
  
(Old man is crawling on the ground with one hand towards Seto)  
  
Old Man: (With a determined tone of voice) "It may have taken me a week,  
  
but now I have come to claim which is rightfully mine! HA! HA!  
  
You may have out-smarted this old man by pointing in a random direction  
  
and pushing me off my wheelchair, but, now, you shall pay for...er..."  
  
(Seto, ignoring the old man, pushes the joystick and moves into the next room)  
  
Old Man: "Ah crap!" (starts crawling with one hand in the direction that Seto took off at)  
  
********************************************************  
  
Setting: (In the "Group Meeting" for new employees... obviously a cult gathering, but who's paying attention?)  
  
Scene: (Seto's "Interview"... type of... thingy)  
  
(Everyone is in a "Happy-Go-Lucky" group circle)  
  
(The leader smiles like she's one of those people who are in charge  
  
of those Anger Management courses  
  
Leader: (In a "Magical" voice...) "Alright. Let's first welcome our newest member, Seto!"  
  
Group: "Hello Seto!"  
  
Seto: O_O "Uhh... hi"  
  
Leader: "Now, will you please tell us something about yourself?"  
  
Seto: (stands up) "Ok... I was the President at the Kaiba Corporation  
  
since I was a small child... I was fired from it recently... I worked at Burger King til  
  
I beat up the Manager's wife, that old bitch,  
  
I was a hitman for the mob til my boss was arrested before he was able to pay me...  
  
aaaaaaaaaand I swear, if any one of you Amphetamine poppin' bastards  
  
even comes close to hugging me, I'll take my happy-ass foot and  
  
shove it up ALL of your happy-ass asses!" (sits down)  
  
Leader: (still smiling) "That was very nice, Seto. Before we begin our routes,  
  
do you have any questions?"  
  
Seto: "A couple... how much does this death trap pay?"  
  
Leader: (That "Magical" voice again) "That's a good question.  
  
You will be rewarded with the since of pride and knowledge that you  
  
are bring people closer to our mysterious leader..."  
  
Seto: (Sitting with his arms crossed) "Lemme guess...  
  
below what they pay those starving children in Ethiopia."  
  
Leader: (In a "Not-So-Magical" voice) "Damn skippy"  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (A local neighorhood)  
  
Scene: (Seto's route)  
  
(After everyone went their seperate ways,  
  
the leader show Seto the ropes with one of her assisstant, Ben)  
  
Leader: "Ok, now. Let's get started. Ben, will you show him how to do a job?"  
  
Ben: "Yes mam"  
  
(Ben walks up to the door and rings the door bell)  
  
(The door creaks a little and Ben starts talking, holding up a paphelet)  
  
Ben: "Hello sir, do you need some love in your life...  
  
well I love..."  
  
(Before Ben was able to finish his sentence, a hairy fist (about twice his size)  
  
flew out the door and sent Ben flying through the mailbox and his neighbor's car)  
  
Seto: O_O "Oh shit!!"  
  
Leader: "We like to call that an 'Environmental Hazard'"  
  
Seto: "At least it explains the Dental Plan."  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
(5 hours later)  
  
Setting: (back to that "Fun" circle)  
  
Scene: (Filler)  
  
Leader: "Ok! Seto, what do you think of our little group?"  
  
(smiles like a ADD pill junkie)  
  
(Seto stands up and starts to think of the right words to say)  
  
Seto: "Well, I just got to say that this was an actual pleasure working here for a bit.  
  
For once in my life. I actually met people more mentally disturbed than I am!  
  
I mean, c'mon!! I never met a group with more women and babies  
  
than the first lifeboat of the Titanic in my life!! You better hope, for your sakes,  
  
that we never cross paths ever again!! NOW, I'm getting the hell outta here before  
  
I catch whatever evil, disease riddin' paracites that are nesting in you craniums  
  
and turn into another person who acts like the 'pod-people' off of  
  
'Invasions of the Body Snatchers!!!!!"  
  
(Storms off, never to be seen again... well by the cult, anyway)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{A/N ---- !!!!!!!!!!!! I replaced the "Jehova Witness" and any parts in accordance with any religion have been deleted and replaced with a crappy cult !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}  
  
HEP: "Trust me, I am the worst person in the world to piss off. I'm not trying to threaten anyone, but when someone, straight-up, calls me a 'bastard' and 'a horrible person', I tend to get REALLY sore!!!"  
  
{A/N: "I apologize for my attitude during this chapter, but I REALLY try to be a nice person. I guess there are some people in life that just are sensitive about the thing I make fun of."} 


	5. Author Announcement!

Sorry that I haven't updated lately. Eh-heh ^^; My big brother is visiting for a bit and I haven't really got around to typing... I'm also gonna go camping... joy -_-   
  
While I'm at it, I'd like to thank the people who've read and reviewed for the fic... minus a certain person. (Yes, I'm still pissed off at that) I'd like to thank the people who gave me their little comment aout that incident, "Dark Magician Girl" and "Duos-Bunnie." And I'd like to thank Kaiba-fan, Harpielady, Lady Sephiroth, amd Nezumiiro for... just plain reviewing! ^^  
  
Oh yeah, that reminds me (reading aloud from a review) "...authoress?" ^^; Heh heh... I'm a boy, just in case you didn't know. There's not a lot of male Yu-Gi-Oh! fic writers out there. It's pretty difficult to write a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic when it comes to guy writng it... for me anyways.  
  
--{Subject change... of doom}-- (don't ask)  
  
Yeah, there is a good chance that I might offend more people as the chapters go on... I know how to make an impression on people, good or bad. I write using my own opinion of that occupation.  
  
Right now, i really have no material... I might get something in the next couple of days or so. So, please, please, PLEASE!!!!!!!... keep looking for my updates. I'm not gonna abandon this fic... I'm having too much fun.  
  
Chero: "Right, hey, why DID you pick Seto as the main charactor in this fic anyways?"  
  
It's just easy to make a Kaia fic.  
  
Chero: "...oh."  
  
K.I.T.!!!!!!! ^^ 


	6. Taxi Cab Confessions with Seto pt1

{To own or not to own... that isn't my decision for which I can make} AKA {I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!}  
  
HEP: "Got back from camping... goddamn I'm tired. I'd go to sleep, but my brother's girlfriend is sleeping on my bed at the moment... oh well." (yawns)  
  
Chero: "Yeah, it was pretty tiring the last couple of days."  
  
HEP: "Yeah, I know. Anyways, back to my fic."  
  
**[blank]** = want ad  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (That place... thingy... where all those old people... is)  
  
Scene: (Seto relaxing in a chair with a string in his hand hanging out of the window)  
  
Seto: (sighs) "Y'know, this gets boring after awhile."  
  
(Seto, earlier, tied some pills at the end of the string, after he stole them from the nurse, and dangled them on front of the owners... especially stroke victims)  
  
(Finally getting bored of fucking with the old people... for now... he throws the rest of the medication out the window and after watching those old guys try to get at the pills like lawyers after a 10yr old claiming sexual harassment, starts thinking of what to do now. He decided to, once again, go to his trusty Want Ads.)  
  
Seto: "Lets try this one... ** Taxi Drivers Wanted ** Well... I don't have a licence... yet."  
  
(Seto goes over to the guy sitting next to him and tries to see where his wallet is.)  
  
Seto: "Hey, old guy, you awake?"  
  
Old Guy: "Yeah."  
  
Seto: (points in a random direction) "What's that?"  
  
(Once to old guy looks, Seto put a kink in the air hose that is supplying him with oxygen and, after a bit of struggle, it causes the old guy to fall asleep. Once asleep, he pulls out his wallet and take out his driver's licence.)  
  
Seto: "Thanks gramps... uh, I mean (reads licence) Sue!?!"  
  
(After giving a horrified look at the old guy, he walked out for the interview)  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (That Taxi Cab place where all the taxi cabs go... yeah O.o)  
  
Scene: (The interview)  
  
Seto: "Hello. I'm looking for the job"  
  
(Seto walks in a building who's sanitation rivals that of the old folks home)  
  
(His employer walks in... waddles in... oozes in... well, he just grotesquely maneuvers his fat, hairy, sweaty, tatooed ass in the room)  
  
{AN: "I am forever scarred for life" O.O}  
  
Guy: "Ok, first lets see your driver's licence"  
  
(Seto hands him his cleverly forged over driver's licence)  
  
Guy: (After looking at the licence) "Well, you don't look 65, but your out-of-state, expired, non-lamenated licence, which I must say looks as though the name has been written on by a Magic Marker and the ID picture is falling off, is good enough for me."  
  
Seto: (shrugs and looks at the readers) "Go figure"  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Seto's cab)  
  
Scene: (Dropping his first customer off)  
  
(A woman walks out of the cab, angrily, and turns to Seto)  
  
Woman: "Thanks for the ride, but try to be, I dunno, a hell of a lot nicer to your customers!"  
  
Seto: "Lady, the last time I was nice to anyone was around the time that Bill Clinton was considered a 'Respectable President.'"  
  
{AN: "I couldn't help it! I couldn't help it!" _}  
  
(Seto drives off)  
  
Seto: "Goddamn, I don't see this occupation staying around for another chapter"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEP: "That's what he thinks."  
  
Chero: "Makes you wonder if he's wearing those stupid hats cab drivers wear"  
  
HEP: (thinks for a sec) "Not really. I'm gonna stop here 'cause I'm getting a bit tired... and hungry. TIME TO EAT!!!" ^^  
  
Chero: (blinks) "Kay-o."  
  
HEP: "Just so you would know, no apparent reason, I wrote this chapter while listening to my Eminem CD"  
  
Chero: "No apparent reason?"  
  
HEP: "Correct my demonic friend."  
  
Chero: "Whatever. Please R&R!!!" ^^ 


	7. Taxi Cab Confessions with Seto pt2

{Do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!? Yes... no... maybe so... I dunno} {No}  
  
HEP: "Well, since my brother left now, I can get back to work."  
  
Chero: "Can Seto even drive?"  
  
HEP: "Apparently"  
  
Chero: "Oh, alright then" (puts on Winamp) "Alright Matchbox 20!"  
  
HEP: (Types and listens)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (Seto's cab)  
  
Scene: (Seto driving very fast with sirens wailing in the background)  
  
(I don't wanna explain why police are chasing him and his passengers... lets just say that it involved 2 guys, a gun, cloth masks, a quick stop in front of a bank, 5 minutes of waiting, and flooring the gas pedal) ^^  
  
Seto: "How much of the cut do I get!?!"  
  
Gun-man1: "Nothing. Stupid, here, pushed the alarm before we got the rest of the money!"  
  
Gun-man2: "Yeah, all we got was 125,000yen."  
  
Seto: "Why... the... hell... did... you... push the fucking alarm!?!"  
  
Gunman2: "It looked pretty!"  
  
Seto: "Ugh, dumbass!" (looks down) "Oh... shit..."  
  
Gunman1&2: "What?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
(An empty tank, and 5 counts of bribery later)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Seto: (driving around) "Well, that was fun... at least I had enough left over for gas."  
  
(After driving around for an hour, he picks up his next victim... yes, I know what I just said.)  
  
Seto: "Alright, where to"  
  
Lady: (A woman who looked like she hemorraging(bleeding)... ok, she IS.) "To the hospital"  
  
Seto: "Alright then." (Pulls out his map) "Now, where the hell is that..."  
  
Lady: (Obviously looks like she's trying to be patient... well as much as someone bleeding to death would be.)  
  
Seto: "Ok... I cross this street, then, this one..."  
  
Lady: "Please hurry!" (Cringing in her seat)  
  
Seto: "Look, I don't normally go to these parts of town... uh miss?... miss?"  
  
(The lady fainted in her seat, twitching like a dead roach... ew)  
  
Seto: (sighs) "The thing I do for another human being..."  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
(A trip to the Hospital and an OOC scene later)  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Seto: (driving around) (sighs) "Ah, there are somethings that just make you feel better about your life... OLD LADY!"  
  
(The car quickly swirves and hit an old lady on her walker and she rolls off the hood of the car and lands behind it)  
  
(Seto adjusts the rear-view mirror, smirking, and sees the old lady on the ground, obviously still alive 'cause she flipping him off)  
  
Old lady: "See you in hell, Sonny!!!"  
  
Seto: "Ah, fuck no! She just didn't!!"  
  
(Seto stop the cab, puts it in reverse, looks behind him, and speeds after that old woman)  
  
(You'd never saw anyone with a walker run THAT fast in your life! I promise you that!)  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Seto: (laying back in the seat) "Time for a rest"  
  
(The door behind him opens and shuts, the sound of a seatbelt follows. Seto turns around to see who decided to commit suicide by choosing him to drive them to their destination.)  
  
(Seto's eyes, as well as his passenger's, nearly bulged out of their sockets)  
  
Seto: (quickly turns his head forwards) "W-where to, sir?"  
  
Mokuba: "Um... er...to Kaiba Manor."  
  
(The two Kaiba brothers sat silently through this awkward moment, figgiting in their seats)  
  
Seto: (trying badly at making conversation) "So, um... how's Kaiba Corp?"  
  
Mokuba: "Oh...uh... it's going... good..."  
  
Seto: "That's good..."  
  
Mokuba: "Yeah, sure is..."  
  
Seto: "Yeah..."  
  
(Couple more minutes of silence)  
  
Mokuba: "So... how's your Job Hunt comming along?"  
  
Seto: "It's doing... nicely... yeah, nice..."  
  
Mokuba: "That's good..."  
  
Seto: "Yeah."  
  
(After a couple more minutes of silence, minus the occational cough and drumming of the fingers, they made it to Kaiba Manor) ('bout damn time)  
  
(Both Seto & Mokuba let out a relieved sigh)  
  
Seto: "That'll be 200 yen."  
  
Mokuba: (Pays him and starts to leave)  
  
(Before Mokuba left ear-shot, Kaiba said his final statement)  
  
Seto: "Not a word!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(About 7 passengers later.) {2 who complained about not getting any, 3 who'd most likely would never get any, 1 who had too much, and 1 who doesn't know the difference from getting any and getting whiplash}  
  
Setting: ("Crusty-Gates Retirement Home") {AN: "I Finally Named It!! ^^}  
  
Scene: (Seto talking to a nurse)  
  
Nurse: "So, what happened this time?"  
  
Seto: "I quit."  
  
Nurse: "Uh-huh. What'd you do with the cab?"  
  
Seto: "I shot it up with more holes than George Bush's partriotic speeches"  
  
Nurse: "Ah."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEP: "I'm not gonna apologize 'bout that George Bush comment... I honestly think it's funny"  
  
Chero: "Me too."  
  
HEP: "Heh, I guess I can't go anywhere without making fun of politics at least once."  
  
Chero: "Seems 'bout right" (Now listening to Red Hot Chilli Peppers)  
  
HEP: "R&R!!" ^^ 


	8. Another Figgin' Author Announcement!

!!!!!Author Annoucement!!!!!  
  
Sorry that I haven't updated lately... I think its been a week...  
  
Anyways, my computer right now is fucking up on me. I'm typing this on my dad's laptop right now, so I don't got much time for this.  
  
Oh! I thought of the perfect occupation for Seto... but that'll wait. There's gonna be about 3-4 chapters left before this lil fic ends. Yes, it actually ends... yeah, I'm surprised too.  
  
While I'm here, I'll tell ya some advice... never go on a camping trip with my brother. On both night, while I was gone, I woke up to my tent collapsing on me. I did NOT appretiate that! Especially since I had 2 hours of sleep one night.  
  
(sighs) Anyways, I just wanted to tell ya where I've been and what I have planned. I'll try to update as soon as I can get my comp to work.  
  
-HEP 


	9. A Greater Evil 1

{the owner of Yu-gi-oh!... hey, wasn't that the same creator of Shaman King?}...yes...{cool!}  
  
Chero: (looks up) "What the hell was that about?"  
  
HEP: "I like Shaman King." ^^  
  
Chero: "Whatever"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (Crusty Gates Retirement Home)  
  
Scene: (Well... yeah...)  
  
Seto: (still reading that week-old paper) (sighs) "Damn, I think I crossed out everything in this retarded piece of crap"  
  
(Indeed, he did. Even the ads for thing that I didn't even have enough imagination to write chapters for.) {A/N: "...meh"}  
  
(Seto gets up off his chair and makes his way to the Laptop that magically appeared outta nowhere... SO magically in fact that it cause 4 heart attacks when it appeared due to shock)  
  
Seto: "Time to check my mail..." (Reads) "Damn... I don't need to go to collage... or give a quick tease... or order any porn..." (sighs and opens the last one) ** Looking for people to work for us. Read address below. ** "Well, that was pretty straight-forward, might as well."  
  
(Seto steps over the twitching corpses of the old people and makes his way outside)  
  
Old Guy: "Ah! My pancrea!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Setting: (a not-so-abandoned Warhouse)  
  
Scene: (After the interview)  
  
(Seto is being led by a fat-stereotipical white guy with glasses and an overbite from hell)  
  
Seto: "Tell me, what DO you guys do here? You really didn't give me any clues on what I'm applying for."  
  
Guy: "You'll see in a sec"  
  
Seto: "Well, I warn you. If I hear someone say 'Mr. Bond' in a British accent while I'm here, I'm gonna start breaking kneecaps!"  
  
Guy: "Don't worry 'bout that. Mr Goldfinger gave up trying to kill him for... a week now."  
  
Seto: "For some reason I sence a lack of sencerity"  
  
(A pair of Double-doors open)  
  
Seto: "Whoa"  
  
(There are different sections to the chaotic amount of people.)  
  
(One section had a bunch of people on phones. Seto overheard one conversation)  
  
Woman: (In bad English) "Yes? Hello? Yes, how would you like to be the owner of a Visa or American Express card? Are you sure? We DO have..."   
  
(Another section had an embarrassingly large amount of people on computers, typing down email addresses of everone in the world. Seto could've sworn he saw his in there)  
  
(Lastly, the end-section show a bunch of people licking envelopes with credit card information, 'have you seen me?' ads, and advertisment for nearby grocery store on them.)  
  
(Seto shudders for a sec as if he could sence an evil greater than him)  
  
Guy: "Here we are!" (points to a door in front of them that has the word 'President' on it)  
  
(Seto hessitantly walks inside)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEP: "I'm stopping here for today"  
  
Chero: "Why?"  
  
HEP: "Suspence"  
  
Chero: "Oh..."  
  
HEP: "What evil is being hidden from the public eye in which Seto got himself involved with?"  
  
Chero: "Wait an' see!" ^^  
  
HEP: "R&R!"  
  
{A/N: A few more chaps left!!} 


	10. A Greater Evil 2

{(sighs) God... nevermind... it's not worth the effort...} (still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Chero: "Yo, HEP. you look pretty pissed off"  
  
HEP: "Yeah... I'm usually this pissed off after a talk with my parents."  
  
Chero: "Ah, anything important?"  
  
HEP: "My parents won't lemme get a job til I'm outta school..." (sighs)  
  
Chero: "Damn, sux to be you"  
  
HEP: "No shit... oh well... I might as well make the next chapter now. It HAS been awhile. School just started back up and I've been pretty out of it. Sorry, I'll try to finish this fic off so that I can start the next one"  
  
  
  
PS - "Any e-mail addresses I used were made up by me. Anyone really owning the names I use are purely coencidental"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (Where we last left off... Seto walking into the boss's office)  
  
Scene: (See above)  
  
(Seto walks into the room that even give him chills)  
  
(There is obviously nothing REALLY wrong with the place. It just has some bad mojo flyin' around.)  
  
(Seto walks towards the desk and sees the man behind this obvious governmental conspiracy)  
  
(If The Pilsbury DoughBoy and Bill Gates had a love child, it'll have to be this guy. He has unkept hair that looked like someone you'd find in a cubicle crying 'cause he's been lock inside the same dead-end job since the 9th grade... yeah, that's pretty fuckin' bad. Oh! Did I mention that he was also chubby and his chin shook everytime he chewed on the piece of bubble-gum that he had in his mouth, enhancing the idea that he giggles like a girl when you poke him... I guess not.) (He was chewing "Bubble-Yum" if you wanted to know... the good stuff!! ^^)  
  
{AN: "I just wanna say this... it's been on my mind since I started writing... (in a German accent) Yes, Mr. Simpson. We understand. We are from the land of chocolate. (Starts talking like Homer Simpson) Mmmmmmmmm... chocolate...(normal) hehehe... ok, back to the story ^^"}  
  
Boss: "Yes, now sit down."  
  
(Seto sits down.)  
  
Boss: "Yes, you might be wondering what we do here"  
  
Seto: "Actually, I was more interested on why I can feel the ground shake due to the excessive giggling from your neck, but I really don't wanna know."  
  
Boss: (ignoring Seto) "Well, boy. Here, we provide a service that's been around for ages. We inform people about everything that is around. Anything easily accessed to that single idividual."  
  
Seto: "Ok then... I guess... what exactly are the computers for?"  
  
Boss: "They're there to inform people on a global perspective"  
  
Seto: "Uh-huh...riiiiight... and the envelopes and telephones."  
  
Boss: "Once, again... informing."  
  
Seto: "Y'know... I REALLY don't like the way you keep on using the word 'inform' in the everything you answered."  
  
Boss: "There, now. You get paid plently of money to lay those negative thought to rest."  
  
Seto: "Obviously, it won't be enough." (sighs)  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Seto's cubicle)  
  
Scene: (Seto enjoying his new position)  
  
(To contradict what I said up there... Seto is in HELL!!! They stuck him in the middle of the masses. Wherever he looked, he could see what each section were doing at that moment)  
  
(Seto, obviously not working, decided to check out what everyone within' walking distance were doing.)  
  
(Seto's first stop were near the envelope piles.)  
  
(He looked at each of the envelopes and noticed that there were doubles of the addresses each one were being sent to. The second thing he noticed, were the contents of each of the envelopes. "You are a Finalist!!!", Visa, Mastercard, and American Express offers, and small little advertisements with "Have you seen me?" notices on the back.)  
  
(Shaking his head for a sec, he moves on to the computers)  
  
(He didn't have to stay long, each screen showed the same thing. Someone being e-mailed advertisements that have nothing to do with them. Like: "hotchick@hotmail.com'" is being sent an ad for "Do you need to enlarge your penis?", "notgettingany@yahoo.com" is being sent "Do you need to increase you sex drive?", and "liltimmy@hotmail.com" is being sent... well to make it short, it's pornography)  
  
(Showing a heavy amount of disgust, Seto quickly went back to his seat.)  
  
Seto: "What the fuck do they do here!?!"  
  
(Then it hit him... the purpose of this establishment hit him like Pegasus's homosexuallity dawned onto himself... this was a giant building for Telemarketers.)  
  
Seto: ("Of course!!! The constant annoying phone calls about credit cards, the SPAM, the junk mail... they are a world-wide organization of annoyance... and I am stuck here. The second I wrote my name on the contract during the interview, I sold my soul to one of Satan's bitches... fuck!")  
  
(He couldn't believe. He finally got a permanent job... but he doesn't want it...)  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Outside)  
  
Scene: (Seto walking around)  
  
(Seto walks through the night, thinking of what we got himself into. He stares at his weekly check... a lot, but not enough to stop his consence from eating away at his skull... or was it a chiggar... anyways, he's in a bad mood)  
  
Seto: (sighs)  
  
(You heard of hitting a rut... but he's living in a rut. He never knew that having a job where causing people annoyance IS part of it can make him feel sorry for them. Huh, Seto having sympathy... that's new...)  
  
Seto: (Talking to no one in particular) "You know, have horrible job after horrible job isn't doing it for me. Everytime I get one, someone HAS to ruin it for me... I've taken pretty low jobs, but this take the cake and throws it in between Freddy Krueger and Jason while they're in mid-slice. I can't go back to Kaiba Corp. and Mokuba now owns it... but due to some contract signing, I don't get a dime!"  
  
(sighs)  
  
(Seto kick a rock into a nearby gate. The gate seems to catch Seto's eye and he looks through it. On the other side of the gate, he sees a nearby power plant. He stares at the flames comming out of the pipes for a bit.)  
  
Seto: "I dunno... what should I d..."  
  
(Seto's eyes went big and a smile spread across his face. A familiar smile. The same smile he gave when he stole the wheelchair from some old bastard. The same smile he showed when he punked around that old lady at Burger King's parking lot. The same smile he had when he made a repeated hit-and-run on that old lady with the walker with a Taxi cab. YES!!! THAT SMILE!!!)  
  
(Putting his hands inside of his pockets, walking like a boy who got his first girlfriend, Seto walks away for... whatever he has planned in that brain of his.)  
  
(A trail of maniac laughter follows him)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEP: "What the hell is going on in his head!?!"  
  
Chero: "I dunno, i guess we'd hafta wait for the next chapter."  
  
HEP: "Damn skippy"  
  
Chero: "Please R&R!!!!!" ^^  
  
HEP: ^^  
  
{AN: "The next one might be the last chapter!!! Please K.I.T.!!!!!!!} 


	11. Last one aka its been fun!

{You own Yu-Gi-Oh! Don'tcha!!!} No I don't! {Are you sure?} Positive! {then who does?} Hell if I know, I never caught the name.  
  
HEP: "That announcer is REALLY starting to piss me off."  
  
Chero: "What more can you say?"  
  
HEP: "Ummm..... F.L.C.L. RULEZZZ!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chero: O.o "What the hell was that!?!"  
  
HEP: "I like Furi Kuri, so sue me."  
  
(Boy off to the side): "I'm about to if you don't get my ass into a fic."  
  
HEP: "WTF!"  
  
(Both turn to see HEP's second creation, Roal, polishing a Magnum Revolver)  
  
Chero: "Oh... um... hey Roal"  
  
Roal: (Ignoring Chero) "Listen, if you were able put this girl-crazed idiot in a fic, why not me?"  
  
HEP: O.O;;; "Circumstances.. eh-he... pleasedon'thurtme."  
  
Roal: "Put me in a fic, or else you'd be on the recieving end of a ass-pounding."  
  
Chero: "Umm..."  
  
Roal: (looks at Chero) "And if you say what I think you're gonna say, you are SO dead!!!!"  
  
Chero: o.o; "...eep"  
  
HEP: (finally gaining some composure) "Look we'll talk after the fic, I think this is the last Chapter... depends really."  
  
Roal: "Whatever" (Sits on Chero's favorite Lay-Z-Boy)  
  
Chero: "Hey, you Kurt Russel wannabe! Get off!"  
  
Roal: (pretends to sleep) "Zzzzzzz"  
  
HEP: ^^;  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Setting: (Burger King... wait a sec...)  
  
Scene: (Seto walking into Burger King)  
  
(Burger King didn't really change all that much, except for the customers... there WERE customers!)  
  
(Seto, with a plan in his head, walked up to the counter and waited for someone.)  
  
(A boy walked up, causing Seto to do a double-take at the appearance of the boy.)  
  
Seto: O.O "Holy Shit you have a huge head!!"  
  
(Indeed he did. He had the hugest forehead you've ever seen in your life, I mean, DAMN... and the grease on it seemed to illuminate the light, almost blinding Seto)  
  
Boy: "What would you like, sir?"  
  
Seto: (Trying to keep the light out of his eyes) "A pair of sunglasses, or at least a thick wool blanket to cover that forehead of yours... I mean... goddamn!! And the grotesque size of it... shit do you need a licence to park that or rest your head on a chair, or something."  
  
Boy: (Starting to get annoyed)  
  
Seto: (still rambling) "Hey, when you walk backward, do you make a beeping noise?"  
  
Boy: "S..."  
  
Seto: "W-wait! Turn around, I wanna see if you have any bumper stickers for that thing."  
  
Boy: "Sir, are you gonna order or not!!!"  
  
Seto: "Huh, oh yeah! Gimme a #3 with a Coke."  
  
(Boy types the order, gets the money, hand Seto his receit, and walks to the back)  
  
Seto: "Now for action."  
  
(Seto hops over the barrier that was between him and the world of French Fries, Whoppers, and acne. Seto lands behind the table and gets to work)  
  
(First, he went to the back where the "flame-grilled" burgers were being made. Seto, obviously knowing what he was doing, went to the fire and stared at it for a sec)  
  
(After a few seconds of being hypnotized, he took out a small gas can... OH YEAH! you know what's that about...)  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(Do I really hafta tell you what he did?)  
  
{Fire + gasoline = instant revenge!!... and curly-fries in some countries ^^}  
  
(Later)  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (In the middle of a familiar "Group Gathering")  
  
Scene: (Whatever...)  
  
Leader: (She's STILL talking in that "Magical" voice) "Ok, people! Alright, we've been going strong today, but we need to smile more, ok?" (Smiles... ugh...)  
  
(A distant rumbling can be heard)  
  
Leader: (Starts talking about Misc. crap that doesn't make since when a logical person thinks about it... come to think of it... ANY person with an IQ higher than a baked potatoe (BTW, I don't like potatoes unless they're fried) couldn't make since of any of this.)  
  
(The rumbling becomes louder)  
  
Leader: (Finally noticing something strange in the park... {Really, besides them?} She turns and looks.)  
  
(Coming from the distance was an obviously familiar Taxi Cab, with a HELLAVA lot of bullet holes fired in it)  
  
Seto: (on a Voice-Amplifier) "Yo, ass-jacks! Where's your Messiah now!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
(The following scene are too violent for a PG-13 rating... or I'm just too fucking lazy to type down what Seto did to the group... lets just say that there where a lot of speedbumps in the way when he chase after them) ^^  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
(Much later)  
  
Setting: (Outside of a familiar Warehouse)  
  
Scene: (Seto going over his plan)  
  
Seto: (Making little blue-prints in the dirt below him) "Ok, there's a furnace off to the left of here and..."  
  
Boy: (In the shadows) "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
Seto: (Eyes nearly bugged out) "What the hell!"  
  
(Seto stands up to see who bothered him)  
  
(A boy, 'bout his age, walks out of the shadows. He was a little smaller than Seto with brown hair with natural blonde highlights and he was dressed in a black trenchcoat with a chain hanging out of the pocket)  
  
Seto: "Listen kid, if you are planning to mug me, you chose the wrong target"  
  
Boy: "I'm not gonna mug ya, you dumbass. I got a question."  
  
Seto: "What?"  
  
Boy: "Are you... (takes out a little yellow sticky-note) a S. Kaiba?"  
  
Seto: "Yeah."  
  
Boy: (pockets the note) "Listen, what are you doing?"  
  
Seto: (slightly annoyed with the boy at the moment) "For you're information, I'm gonna commit Grand Arson on this son-bitch."  
  
Boy: (shrugs) "Whatever"  
  
(The boy walks straight pass Seto, bumping into him on purpose)  
  
(Seto straightens up from almost being knocked down)  
  
Seto: "Ass-hole"  
  
(Seto shakes his shoulder off for a sec and walks into the building carrying a huge gas can)  
  
{Dum Dum DUM!} ^^  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Inside the dark warehouse next to the burning furnace)  
  
Scene: (Seto rubbing his nose in fustraition)  
  
Seto: "Nice job, Seto! You've got all the way to the furnace and NOW you relize that this isn't the right building!" (gives a loud sigh)  
  
"Great, I guess I've got to hold out for tomorrow to burn it down, now"  
  
(Seto starts to walk away, oblivious to to oil in front of him)  
  
Seto: "Oh well, at least I've got more time to... whoa!!"  
  
(Seto slips on the oil and slides into the round can of gasoline right next to him, causing the can to roll away from him)  
  
Seto: (rubbing his head) "Ow! Damn, now I got to clean this when I..." O.O  
  
(Seto's eyes went big when he saw where the gas was rolling off to... straight to the furnace)  
  
Seto: "Holy sh..."  
  
(Seto's voice was cut off by a loud explosion, consuming the entire builing with fire)  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Setting: (Outside of the building)  
  
Scene: (After the fire died down)  
  
Boy: (looking at his watch) "On time as usual..." (sighs and watch the door of the building)  
  
(A silouette of a boy walks through it)  
  
Boy: (Walks towards it)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEP: "Guess what kiddies!!!"  
  
Chero: "What!?!"  
  
HEP: This was the last chapter!!!!!"  
  
Chero: "WHAT the HELL!!!"  
  
Seto: "Not the best way to end this fic"  
  
HEP: "That's what sequels are for!!!!" ^^  
  
Roal: "You're making a sequel?"  
  
Seto: "For this piece of crap!?!"  
  
HEP: "Hell yeah!!!"  
  
Chero: "R&R"  
  
Seto: "A sequel for this flaming bag of dog crap!?!"  
  
Roal: "Looks like it"  
  
Seto: "... wait! Did you kill me!?!"  
  
HEP: "That's to been seen in the next fic."  
  
{A/N: "Thanks for staying with me in the fic... I know that the ending was really sudden, and unanswered,,, yes I AM making a sequel for this fic. I personally think that it better than this one. Seto finally got a job, sort of, and a real house to live in, sort of. ^^ Hope you enjoyed the fic!!!!   
  
We had some good times, bad times, bad flame, and a Taxi Cab!!! What more can you ask for!?! Anyways, K.I.T.! I'll be starting today or tomorrow on the sequel, expect it sometime this week! Til then, BYE!!!!! ^^"} 


End file.
